


Santa Tell Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Interactive, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You’ve always hated Christmastime and 2019 looks no different than last year. That is until you get snowed in a little cabin with your long time crush Dean Winchester.  A cabin with only one bed.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Santa Tell Me

You had heard a rumor that a certain Winchester had come into town. Wintertime brought out the monsters like a full moon brought out the weirdos. So, of course, it made sense that he was there, and you had literally rolled out of bed to come to the bar. The same bar he was nursing a whole bottle of whiskey in, and where you were well known. 

“Hey, Y/N! Was wonderin when I’d see you today.” Jon, the bar owner, called. You squinted at him and bobbed your head up and down to answer. Your own weekly benders were starting to catch up with you. At the mention of your name, Dean Winchester cocked his head to look towards you. You raised your hand and waved at him. You were a frightful, but pretty mess.

“So, I see you’re the one that stole this case from me, hmmm?” Dean grumbled as you awkwardly sat on the barstool next to him. You tried not to let the fact that you were still covered in Vamp juices bother you. Though, you supposed, people like Dean were used to others walking around looking like serial killers. The people in your town? Well, they thought little of you as it was.

“Should’ve called?” You offered with a shrug. Your eyes crossed as you ordered a drink from Jon and started on the last bender before the whole town would begin to crawl with tourists.

“I had heard you left, Brandon a few years ago for good. Thought I’d come up and offer the local authorities my help. It’s a busy time of year.” Dean countered, and this time you turned to him. Your mouth opened, but you closed it when the shock of looking at him made you sober up. Fuck, you’d forgotten how gorgeous the man was. 

“Jody knows damn well I come home every yearrr..” You slurred as the warmth of your vodka slipped into your veins and blew away your shy nature. Your eyes flashed to his and found him smiling. 

“Been a while for us, though, hasn’t it?” Dean said as he tipped his drink to you. He seemed to be giving off the air of pissy, and you snorted. Whether it was pissy at you or pissy at the world, you didn’t know. You were pissy in general and didn’t want to get into his reasons. Cause you knew he had reasons. 

“Whatcha mean, Winchester? Please don’t tell me you’re talking about that night in Grinnly, Ohio? That was six damn years ago!” You bellowed towards him. Jon scolded you as your glass slammed against the bartop. Dean seemed to chuckle grimly before downing another shot and standing up to leave. 

“Can you point me in the direction of the nearest motel? Just need a room for the night.” Dean asked Jon as he came over to settle the bill with him. You laughed loudly next to them as Jon looked at Dean with raised eyebrows. 

“Don’t think I could help you there, son. Brandon’s a tourist town. With Christmas just a few days away, you’d never get a room.” Jon explained as Dean let out a low sigh. The distinctive, ‘Son of a bitch,’ followed as he spun to glare at you. Your laughter had extended into hysterics as Jon tried to hush you. 

“Look now, Y/N. I don’t know your story with this feller, but with the blizzard coming and all…”

“The blizzard?” You asked while blinking owlishly at him. Jon cut you a look and shook his head.

“Yes, girl. The blizzard! Suppose to be the worst one we’ve had in twenty damn years. Don’t you watch the CNN?” Jon grumbled as you shrugged. “Please tell me you have some place to go?”

“Well yeah, my Dad’s got a little cabin I stay in for the winter… The fuck I’m gonna do about food, though?” You pondered out to both Jon and Dean. Dean gave you a scowl, and Jon sighed before walking back into the storage area of his bar. 

“Well, at least you gotta place to stay. Looks like me and Baby will be slumming it in the fucking woods.” Dean groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The rest of his whiskey was downed, and he let out a flurry of curse words as he checked his phone. You made a sound in the back of your throat and waved a hand towards him.

“Oh, pleassee.” They always say that about every blizzard. All the blizzards we get are the worst the old people have ever seen. It’s always the end of the world.” You said in a rough tone. Your throat had started to ache from the booze being poured down it. 

“Look, Y/N. I realize that it ain’t your problem that I got sent out here to the middle of goddamn nowhere, but could you shut up? You have some place to sleep that’s not a freakin car!” Dean growled at you. Your head tilted towards him and smiled. That was true, the cabin would be nice and toasty tonight. Your father was an excellent craftsman and had built it with his own hands. 

“You can come stay with me! My cabin is nice and roasty toastyyy…” You sighed before downing another shot from your bottle. Dean looked at you with confusion before nodding slowly. The pissy had washed off his face, and it was replaced with some other Winchester version of emotion. Your brain was buzzing and rolling around in your skull. The words coming out of your mouth not even penetrating through the fog of boozeland. 

“Well, finally, you’re getting into the generosity of Christmas, Y/N.” Jon hummed as he came back from the back room. Your eyes focused on him for a moment before he placed a large bag in front of you. 

“Please, Jon, I hate Christmas, but I can’t let this idiot freezer to death ca-can I?” You said. The last of your words came out as a genuine question, and Dean scoffed in your direction. 

“No, you can’t. That’s not very Christian of ya. Plus, let’s just say, it’s your way of returning the good. Hmm.” Jon said as he motioned towards the bag. You stared at him and then began to dig in the sack for whatever it was he was mentioning.

“Fuck yeah! Now my body won’t need to eat my fat assss.” You said as you shifted through days worth of frozen food. “Also, fuck yeah, Pizzzzaaaa!”

Jon let out a fatherly sigh and looked at Dean square in the eyes. His head motioned towards you, pouring another drink for yourself. Dean’s eyes followed his line of sight to your face that was glowing bright red. 

“Won’t be long now…. 3,2,1…”

As Jon hit one, your head hit the bartop, and you were snoring loudly. He shook his head before telling his waitress to get your keys. Dean looked at you and then back to Jon before speaking.

“Please tell me, she’s actually gotta cabin?” He murmured at him, and Jon nodded his head. 

“She does. It’s a little ways out of town. I’d get started driving if you wanna make it there before the blizzard hits.” Jon advised as he scribbled your address on a napkin for Dean. He placed it in front of him along with your keys. 

“Treat, Y/N with care, though, Mister. It ain’t been easy for her since her Dad passed away from the cancer.” 

With those words, Jon looked at you fondly before reassuring Dean he’d take care of your truck. Dean stared at him for a moment before sighing long and hard. His hand slipped under your arm and coxed you up from the barstool. You whimpered as he did, and he studied your face. 

“Still as cute and reckless as ever, hmm, Y/N?”

The words were soft and thrumming, lost to everyone but him. His boots thudded heavily towards the door, and you snuggled into his warmth as the winter wind blew.


End file.
